


Music Soothes The Savage Beast

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Series: Music Notes [1]
Category: Leverage, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony struggles after a hard case , Gibbs sends him on a vacation hoping to help . Meeting Eliot Tony learns even more about himself and what he wants and with Eliot's help he gets it. First in a series called Music Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sits there, knowing that the answers that he needs are not going to be found at the bottom of a bottle, if he even knew the answers he was looking for. But right now he just didn’t give a damn. The case was hell and he had a need to simply be numb for a while, even if it’s only temporary.

 

About the only good thing that can be said about the case is that they solved it, too late for the family who lost their son, but the family can at least have some measure of closure. Everyone labeled it a hate crime and in a roundabout way it was. The murderer hated himself in this case and not the Petty Officer. Hated his inability to control the deeper desire and need for his victim beyond just sex.

 

It wasn’t even that the guy didn’t know he was Bi-sexual, apparently he’s acted on it for years. But for some reason the deeper emotions and need that he had for the Petty Officer threw him off kilter and he couldn’t accept that and thought by removing the object that caused his turmoil he would be freed from it.

 

Looks like he never considered the fact that he could fall for another man, after all he just used them for sexual release and not an emotional connection. It was all so senseless and stupid, just plain stupid.

 

But for Tony, the case brought up too many emotions and they were all swirling around generating their own havoc. Was he like the murderer? Was he equally afraid of that type of emotional attachment?

 

He’s known he was interested in men, as well as women since he learned about sex. Tony always considered that it gave him twice as many opportunities for sex. He finds men equally attractive and sexy as women just never advertised it because of his chosen field. He’d seen too many hate crimes and the prejudices that come from lack of understanding and though DADT may be gone, the stigma remains.

 

So he plays his part of a womanizer well, He tells exaggerated stories about ‘sexcapades’ , which in truth no one should believe. And though some are true, to a point, he knowingly omitted several crucial and telling details. Any real relationship he has, he never mentions anyway, male or female.

 

Tony takes another swig out of the bottle hoping that soon the numbness will set in. He’s just plain tired, tired of having to hide half of himself away, tired of playing the game and tired of being alone. He doesn’t feel like Tony anymore and is just not sure what to do about that.

 

What would happen if he stopped pretending, if he stopped playing a part and instead let Tony in fact be Tony? It’s not like he believes that the world would come to an end or anything that drastic. But how would the team react to a more serious, introspective and intelligent SFA? How would they take the news that the seemingly straight DiNozzo is a lot more bent than anyone knows? 

 

Tony sits back against the back of the couch and thinks about their possible reactions. Let’s start with the easiest ones first; Abby, Ducky and Jimmy.

 

Abby…it wouldn’t surprise me one bit to find out she already knew. She’d definitely be hurt that he hadn’t confided in her earlier and then the next second would be pestering him for all the details and telling him she had friends that would be perfect for him.

 

Ducky, that man is more astute than anyone realizes. Tony imagines he’s put together all the pieces of the puzzle that is Tony and has come out with a complete picture that shows all the aspects of who he is. Ducky would be proud that Tony was finally ready to stop pretending and supportive of him no matter what. 

 

Jimmy already knows due to a drunken night after Gibbs was on his Mexican sojourn and Tony was feeling decidedly unprepared for the lack of support from the team. Jimmy and Tony had become close and he knows him better than most and when he starts to get dragged down gives Tony his own version of a Gibbsslap. 

 

The other three are the unknowns in this scenario. Still, Tony can’t believe that Gibbs would have any issues at all. Gibbs is well aware of his education and on many occasions given Tony flack for not bringing it up to the team. The only reason Gibbs has not spoken up is the simple fact that he believes that it’s Tony’s story to tell and not his. He doesn’t agree with my actions, but does respect them.

 

Tony has absolutely no reason Gibbs would have a problem with his sexuality, he’s never shown himself to be homophobic in any way shape or form. The hesitation mostly stems from reactions that have been received from his own father when Tony told him. Suffice it to say, it did not go well and he didn’t want a repeat and manage to alienate the one man he’s looked up to, respected and considered to be more like a father than his own flesh and blood.

 

Now McGee, Tony didn’t see as having a real issue with the sexuality part, but the foundation that McGee has based his worth in relation to the MRCT will be shaken to the core. Tony doesn’t doubt that McGee sees that Tony has intelligence, but he’s built the image of Tony around his own insecurities and hasn’t allowed himself to look deeper. Once McGee reconciles the facts in his head and has some time to adjust, Tony has every confidence that their own relationship will grow with the changes. 

 

Ziva is a real wildcard in this scenario. Tony has never really been quite sure where he stood with her. She plays him hot and cold and he’s never sure which it’s going to be at any given time. In the scheme of things, if she’s the one negative possibility Tony can deal with that.

 

Tony knew that things needed to change, that he needs to reconcile himself to the changes that he feels coming, the need to stop the act and to find a balance. He can see and feel that he’s closing himself off more and more from the team and not really participating in anything. 

 

Maybe he needs to get away, gain some perspective and find out what it is that he wants. This is nothing like before, when Tony left other departments, this is more along the lines of running to something and not away. Time to recharge, regroup and put all the pieces together.

 

Tony rubs his hands down his face and can’t help the sigh that escapes, now what? He hears a knock at the door and grabs his gun as he looks over at the clock. Who the hell would stop by at this hour?

 

Looking through the peephole he sees Gibbs. Fuck! This he doesn’t need, he’s too tired to think clearly and right now is not the time for a social call.

 

Tony opens the door and gives him a questioning look. “Boss?” Moving aside to let him in.

 

Gibbs looks around and sees the open bottle of Jack on the coffee table, then looks at Tony raising one eyebrow.

 

“What? It’s one drink.”

 

“Ya’ gonna share?” Gibbs asks.

 

Tony closes the door, resting his head against it for a second before heading in the kitchen for two glasses.

 

“Sit, Boss. Why are you here?” Tony asks as he pours their drinks handing Gibbs one.

 

Gibbs swirls it in his glass for a moment then takes a sip. “Something has been eating at you for a while and I’m concerned.”

 

“Just tired Boss, still able to doing my job, no worries.” Tony hoped he didn’t look as panicked as he felt.

 

‘DiNozzo, I never said I was concerned about you doing your job, I’m concerned about you. I can tell this case hit you in a different place.” He looked over at Tony reassuringly. “Everyone has a breaking point. Hell, you’ve lived through one of mine. Why do you think I had to go to Mexico? It wasn’t just the memory loss or my getting my memories back and having to relive my girls deaths. It was also my breaking point, when I had to take a step back end re-evaluate.”

 

Tony looked at Gibbs in shock, not sure if it was because he opened up to him or because he spoke so many words at one time. He rendered Tony speechless.

 

Gibbs chuckled reading the expression on Tony’s face. “I can and do sometimes put whole sentences together. I share when it’s needed and with people I trust. I don’t like seeing my family hurting, and you are.”

 

Tony stared into his glass, trying to find the right words to say, and debating whether he should lay himself bare or not. Sighing, realizing that there’s no one he trusts more than Gibbs, they’ve had each other sixes and been through more together than most people. “Don’t know quite how to explain it. It feels like someone else is living my life.” Tony tried to explain.

 

“Not sure how or even if all the pieces can be brought together to make me whole. All the roles that have been played for so long over the years, how do you get anyone to see past that, and accept that there is more to me? How do you put the puzzle pieces together and make a whole picture?” Tony sighed and then continued in a whisper as his fears came to the surface. “What if they don’t like the whole Tony or can’t accept him? You know my family history with the DiNozzo’s, this team became my family. How do you keep that from changing?”

 

“Tony, people change and grow all the time, that’s life. I don’t think any of our family will see any part of you as unlikeable. Christ, I’ve changed over the years and you still put up with me.”

 

Tony looked up at Gibbs. “But what if you can’t? They can’t?” Tony so wanted to believe that Gibbs was right and that nothing would really change, but it seemed too hard to believe that.

 

“I know for a fact there is nothing you could tell me that would change the way I see you. Period. Now, I put in for you to use some vacation time.” Gibbs held his hand up to stop any argument Tony had. “You’ve earned the time and you need a break. We’ve been working non-stop for months and it will do us all some good. Ziva and McGee are out for two weeks and you for a month.”

 

“Boss-“Tony started.

 

‘Tony, you need it. Get out of here for a while, go someplace you’ve always wanted to go. Just keep in touch with Abby and me or we’ll worry. When you’re ready to talk, call, I’m ready to listen.” He stood up and ruffled my hair. “One month Tony, understood?”

 

Tony felt some tension in him loosen up at Gibbs’ words. “Yes, Boss.” He walked Gibbs to the door and closed it and for the first time tonight he felt like it might all work out.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Tony put away the bottle and the glasses and sat back down on the couch thinking about the visit. On the one hand he wanted to be pissed that Gibbs arranged this time off for him without consent, but then the other part realized that Gibbs did it because he cared. Gibbs saw that Tony was having trouble and had his six. 

 

Now all he needed to do was decide where to go. He didn’t want a spring break type of vacation, which would most certainly surprise a great many people, but what he wanted was a place to regroup, relax and think. 

 

Pulling on sweats and a t-shirt he decided to ring up Abby and see if she had any ideas and…well just talk to her and let her know he was alright. Gibbs message wasn’t lost on him, it was obvious Abby had talked to Gibbs as well.

 

Tony headed out to the living room to grab his phone and call.

 

“Tony! I was thinking about you. You must be psychic. It would be really cool if you were, think of all the crimes you would solve. But then you already solve them, so it doesn’t matter, and you never had this ability before. But sometimes people just get it, so you may have. But you haven’t hit your head lately so I don’t know.”

 

“Not psychic, Abs. Just wanted to talk to you. And what kind of thoughts were you having of me my Gothic Goddess?”

 

She laughed. “Not those kind Tony! I’ve just been worried about you.” She paused. “Did Gibbs talk to you?”

 

‘Yes he did, and it’s ok. He told me about the time off and though it may have been a bit underhanded, I’m actually glad. I need it. I just don’t know where I want to go.”

 

Tony could hear her relax. “Well, where is someplace you have never been? Or is there someplace you may have seen pictures of and you’d like to see. A month is a lot of time T-Man and you could go to several places if you wanted. Or even out of the country.”

 

“I don’t feel like traveling overseas right now, maybe next time. I always wanted to go to Texas, I’ve never been there.”

 

“It’s always bigger in Texas! You could find out if that’s true. You could see Dallas, Austin, Houston or some small towns. Or down by the Gulf of Mexico, maybe Galveston.” She laughed. “Get yourself a big cowboy hat and boots and charm the pants off everybody!”

 

Tony had to chuckle at her vision. “Hopefully not everybody Abs. I do have standards to maintain!”

 

“But you’d be nameless there, free to explore everything and enjoy it!” Abby hesitated. “I just want you to have fun and totally be yourself.”

 

“Working on that part Abs, just have to figure it all out. I’m hoping after this trip to have a better grip on things, my life and what I want.”

 

“I just want you happy and smiling again. I miss that famous DiNozzo smile. It’s been awhile. You need this, so go forth and relax, see what happens, what you find. And know that no matter what I love you. Got that Mister?”

 

“Yes, oh Mistress of the Dark! I hear and obey! I love you to Abs. I’ll keep in touch with you and Gibbs so no worrying.”

 

“I’ll try not to. Get some sleep. Night, Tony.”

 

“Night, Abs.” Tony hung the phone up and headed off to bed. Not surprised when big cowboy hats and boots invade his dreams.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Tony woke up early and instead of trying to return to sleep, deciding he may as well get up and start his day. After taking care of morning business he went to the kitchen to have coffee and start making plans to get away. Deciding to listen to his dreams, and though he may not wear a hat or boots as large as the ones in them, he does decide that Texas is where he’s heading.

 

Grabbing his coffee and Laptop he starts the searching and planning process, deciding first to fly out, rent a car and stay at a Hotel near the beach. He starts with Hotels and looks to see what’s out there, available and nice. Perusing all over the coastal areas, he decides on Galveston Island. There’s a lot to see and do and the ocean to ease his weary spirit.

 

Looking over all the options, he settles on renting a condo, more space, a kitchen, some privacy and if he makes acquaintances it’s a place to hang out. Looking through all the options, he finds the one that stands out. Gulf Stream Condominiums, it’s a bit pricey, but he can only blame himself for, as he decides to go with the Pent House. Gibbs is right, it’s time to do something for himself.

 

That determined, he makes the reservations happy to find that it’s available for the duration of his stay. That left plane tickets and car rental, piece of cake. He would fly out tomorrow morning and have a Jeep Wrangler reserved.

 

Tony gives Abby and Gibbs a quick call, letting them know all the pertinent information and beg off on them taking him to the airport, but compromising by letting them pick him up when he comes home. He starts to get excited thinking about all the possibilities this trip could offer up.

 

Closing down the laptop and grabbing another cup of coffee, he heads to the bedroom to start packing. Mentally making a list of things that needed to be done today; stop the mail, empty the fridge, pack and straighten up so there’s no mess when he comes home. For the first time in a long while it feels like the weight of the world is off his shoulders and he smiles.

 

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Tony makes quick work of packing already deciding what he doesn’t have he’ll buy there. He’d rather travel light and ship anything he buys back home and the airline can’t lose carryon luggage. He makes short work of the things needed to be done. 

 

Ordering some dinner so there’s no mess and no leftovers, he sits back and relaxes. Turning on the laptop looking to see what’s around the condo .He’d already made up his mind that he would not plot and plan his time out there, but rather just let things happen and see where it leads. Nonetheless he wanted to see what was around the area. 

 

Finishing up dinner and closing down the laptop, Tony looks around to make sure that everything is ready for the morning and heads off to the bedroom to get some sleep.

 

The traffic to the airport is fairly quiet that’s one of the advantages to an early morning flight. And considering DC traffic, he’ll take it. He makes it to the airport with plenty of time to grab coffee and breakfast.

 

Landing in Houston Tony grabs his carryon and quickly heads over to pick up the car at the rental office heading out to the Island. It’s a beautiful day so he takes the soft top off and absorbs the rays. He can almost hear Abby’s voice telling him that it meant he was in the place he was supposed to be, so the sun was smiling down on him.

 

Smiling at that thought, because really, who wouldn’t smile at the stuff that can come out of Abby’s mouth. All he does know, is that he feel s really good right now and is looking forward to just being. 

 

The drive to the Condo isn’t long and pulling up to it, he grabs his bag and heads inside. Retrieving the key from the caretaker, she hands over a packet of information of things to do and places to go around the area and mentions that there is a small grocery store just a couple of blocks down. Thanking her for the information, Tony heads up to the penthouse to begin his vacation.

 

Closing the door, he makes quick work of unpacking his bag and getting settled. He has every intention of utilizing the small grocery store that was mentioned in the future just not for the initial shopping. He wanted to fully stock the kitchen and then be able to walk to the store and pick up a few things.

 

One of the reasons he picked the penthouse was for the kitchen, it’s not a well-known fact but he loves to cook and is seriously looking forward to making use of that kitchen. The kitchen in his apartment is not really geared for the way he likes to cook. It’s not the first time that he’s considered finding a different place, that’s not even including the fact that the elevator never seems to work or the boiler always goes out.

 

Maybe it’s time to make that change, move somewhere that is more suited to my needs. Huh…here for barely an hour and already deciding to make changes, very aggravating when Abby and Gibbs are right. Speaking of the two soothsayers, he needed to give them a call, tell them he’d arrived, and he may as well do that before checking out the kitchen and see what all needs to be purchased. Foods a given, but there may be other stuff as well.

 

Picking up my phone, he decided to call Abby first, mostly because she will be the first to worry if he waits too long.

 

“HI, Tony! How was your flight? How’s the Penthouse? Have you seen anything cool yet?” She stops to get a breath and Tony jumps in really quickly, years of talking to her you learn a few tricks.

 

“Hey Abs. Flight was fine, no excitement and I’m guessing at that altitude that’s a good thing.” He hears her giggle at that, “Penthouse is great, drooled over the kitchen and haven’t really had a chance to see anything yet.”

 

“But you will! I’m glad you arrived safely, I had your voodoo doll in a safe place in order to protect you. I just want you to enjoy yourself while you’re there. No stress and lots of fun, even if it’s quiet fun. Understand mister?”

 

Tony laughs. “I hear and obey oh Mistress of the Dark! Plan on having fun and relaxing, and promise to keep in touch while I’m out here. I’ve got my laptop so I can send pictures to you as well, and of course video chat.”

 

“You’d better. I want pictures, and if you meet people I’m always willing to share stories about you over a webcam! I may not have naked Tony as a baby on a bear skin rug, but I can improvise.”

 

“Nobody better have any naked pictures of Tony at any age! We’ll see about chatting with people I meet no promises! I know that’s just your sneaky way of making sure that I’m putting myself out there missy, don’t think I don’t know that.

 

He hears her sigh. “You know me to well, but in my defense it’s only because I love you. It’s been a long time and you’re ready. You never know what can happen while you’re there, as long as it’s not bad or scary. So no getting kidnapped or taking candy from strangers! Now go have fun! Love you!”

 

“Love you too Abs!” With practiced ease, he ends that call and hits the number that will connect me to the next.

 

“Gibbs.”

 

“DiNozzo, reporting as directed sir!”

 

“Smart ass! Give yourself a head slap.”

 

Tony laughed. “Don’t think so Boss, I’m too far away for that to work!”

 

“Don’t count on that, I know people everywhere.”

 

Thinking about that for a moment, it wouldn’t surprise him a bit. “Ok, ok…consider myself slapped. Just wanted to let you know that I’ve arrived and caused no problems on the plane.”

 

He snickered. “Good to hear. Glad you made it and checked in. Now go. Just keep in touch and stay out of trouble.”

 

Tony smiles at the insinuation. “I’ll try. Bye Boss.”

 

That taken care of Tony heads to the kitchen to see what he has to work with, knowing that the condo included a lot of the basics, they had sent him a list of what accoutrements were supplied when he made the reservations. He wouldn’t have to worry about dishes, glasses, silverware and the basic pots and pans, but wanted to know if there was anything that might be lacking.

 

Tony started making a list of everything he wanted to pick up and food stuffs needed. The food was easy, he needed everything. He’d noticed a large grocery and liquor store on the drive in so the list made he picked up his keys and heads out.

 

It took a few hours, but he managed picked up everything on the list and a few things that weren’t and bring it back home to put it all away. 

 

######################################

 

Tony had been slowly exploring the Island for the four days that he’d been here, and he kept finding his way to the Old Quarter Acoustic Café. They have a great atmosphere and live music. Sometimes the Bands playing are people you’ve heard of, but often enough they are just local bands who play.

 

Today he found himself sitting at the piano and caressing the keys. Tony can’t remember the last time that he actually let his fingers fly across a keyboard. Startled out of his musings when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

 

“Are you going to stare at the keys? I’m pretty sure it’s not a Player Piano, it won’t do tricks for you.” His words heavily laden with a southern accent.

 

Tony turned around to see who had managed to sneak up on him, though he’d never admit that, and found himself looking into some startling blue eyes that would give Gibbs’ a run for their money. Internally shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled.

 

“Damn! I thought maybe it would take requests.”

 

The blue eyed man laughed. “Not this one. But by the look of the way you had your hands on the keys, you do know how to play. So play.”

 

Taken back a bit by the man’s assumption, though true and the just do it attitude coming from him, Tony found that he was at a loss for a words and no witty comeback. 

 

The man bent down and whispered in Tony’s ear. “Come on, you know you wanna.”

 

Tony laughed. “Maybe I just look like I can play? It’s all just an act to lure unsuspecting people into my web.”

 

"Nah. You play, maybe you haven’t in a while, but you do.” He pulled up a chair and sat down. "This is Rex’s Bar, I know him and trust me, he won’t mind. “

 

‘What about you? You play?”

 

He smiled. “I do. Play the guitar more than the keys though.”

 

Tony took a moment to look at the man; he was a bit shorter than himself, if he had to guess he’d say 5’10”. Solidly built with defined muscles, but not overly muscled, shoulder length thick sable hair, a great smile and those eyes. 

 

Tony tentatively put his hands on the keys and flashed that DiNozzo smile over at the man. “Well, don’t say you haven’t been warned.” Tony was a little nervous, it had been a while since he’d played, but the moment his fingers started to dance over the keyboard he was lost.

 

He’d forgotten what music meant to him, he hadn’t taken the time to really do anything for just him in a long time. Tony didn’t know how long he let his fingers play, he was so immersed in the music. Coming out of the musical haze he’d woven he heard clapping. Startled, he just smiled and thanked them.

 

“I knew you could play.” The man just smirked at him.

 

‘Smartass.” Tony mumbled. 

 

He laughed. “Come on Piano Man, and I’ll buy you lunch to help in your recovery process.”

 

Standing up and following him to a table. “So Cowboy,” He smirked, “You have a name?”

 

“Eliot. And you?”

 

“Tony.” The waitress came by and took their order and returned with their drinks. “So, are you in the habit of buying lunch for all wayward piano players? Or did I just start a new trend?”

 

“No. First time, how am I doing?” He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

“I’d say you’re doing ok. But it is early yet; don’t want to rush to judgment or anything.” Looking into Eliot’s eyes, Tony tried to see if he could tell what this impromptu lunch was all about, but got nothing. As open and friendly as Eliot appeared to be, he wasn’t going to let Tony in on his thoughts until he was ready. 

 

Eliot took a drink. “So, Piano Man what do you do for a living?”

 

Tony grinned. “That what you’re going to call me Cowboy?” He asked in a teasing tone. 

 

“Yep.”

 

“I’m a Federal Agent and work for NCIS.” For a brief moment Tony thought about giving him some cockamamie bullshit answer, but that little voice in his head told him to go for it. Deciding that honest was the way to go, and if that voice was wrong he’d deal with it later. “I’m in Galveston on an extended vacation, I live in D.C. How about you, what do you do for a living?”

 

“I work for a company that helps people in need, little hard to explain, but that about sums it up. I have some family out this way and thought I’d visit.” Sitting back in his chair, he raised his chin in the direction of the piano. “How long have you played?”

 

Wrapping his hand around the beer, Tony took a deep breath. “Since I was five, my mother thought that ‘proper young men’ should be able to play. She tried the violin as well, but I sucked at it, or I hated it, take your pick. She died when I was eight, but I kept it up until I was twelve.”

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

“Let’s just say my father and I disagreed on what my place in his home was. When that was effectively decided, my new residence didn’t have an emphasis on music. But much later I did pick it back up.” 

 

Eliot watched Tony tell his story, knowing there was a great deal more behind it, but left it alone for now. He smiled at the shy smile Tony had on his face as he talked about music, sure that he would adamantly deny any such look.

 

“When you start it back up?” Eliot really wanted to know more about Tony, he hadn’t been this captivated by a man or woman in a long time.

 

“College, I went to Ohio State on a football Scholarship. Majored in Phys Ed and minored in Music. After my knee was blown out, I added a second Major in Forensic Psychology since I seemed to have a lot more free time.”

 

“Seems like you made the best of things. Did you like school?”

 

Tony chuckled. “There are many people that wouldn’t believe it, but yes I did. Did really well in school, graduated with honors and I went back a couple of years later and obtained my Masters while I was a cop. I’ve been toying with the idea of going back to school again.” Tony looked down at the table.

 

“Why not? If it’s something you want to do. What course of study?” Eliot took a swig of his beer and leaned forward elbow on the table.

 

“Music.” Tony said simply, not wanting to show how important this actually was.

 

“Good choice. Remember, I’ve hear you play.” Eliot smiled.

 

“True, but then again that’s only because you forced me.” He laughed and realized he hadn’t had this kind of relaxed fun in a long time.

 

The food was brought out and a comfortable silence fell between them as they began to eat. That gave Tony a chance to observe the man in front of him, without it being too noticeable. Eliot was definitely ex-military; he could tell that from the quiet strength that surrounded him. Tony could sense the intelligence and he was a lover of music. Tony was more than curious about what Eliot did for a living, who wouldn’t be after the vague description? He was absolutely going to ferret out more information on that. 

 

Eliot glanced up from his plate. “You’re thinking too much, eat.”

 

Tony chuckled, “You know I’m starting to think you can read minds or something.”

 

“Nope. Nothing that exciting, I can just see it fit across your eyes. Relax, plenty of time to solve all the mysteries of the world later.” He smiled at Tony and the twinkle in his eyes just about did him in.

 

Tony had a sudden realization that he was more than attracted to Eliot, why it was such a surprise he didn’t know. Now all that needed to be figured out was if Eliot had the same attraction or was just a nice guy being friendly. 

 

Finishing up lunch, Eliot looked over at Tony and smiled. “So how would you feel about playing the piano with my band tonight? And before you panic,” He raised one eyebrow as he leveled his gaze at Tony, “you’re more than good enough. And it’s just friends that get together and play some jazz, blues and just a bit of rockin’ country. You would fit right in.”

 

“Uh…wow, don’t know what to say. Sounds like fun but I don’t know the music. It’s been a really long time since I played, Cowboy.”

 

“So? Come on, you know you want to. Besides a lot of the music is improv and we just go with the flow, I know you can do that.”

 

He took a deep breath, Eliot was right he really did want to play and it sounded like fun. Let’s not mention the ulterior motive in wanting to get to know him better. And then thinking about the whole reason for the trip, this was exactly what it was all about. 

 

“What the hell, I’ll do it.” Tony blurted out.

 

The smile that lit up Eliot’s face was more than enough to smother the initial fear that he’d felt. Starting to wonder how he could get that smile on Eliot’s face more often, but those were thoughts for later.

 

“Excellent. Why don’t you and I meet back here in two hours? I need to go get my guitar and get changed and then the two of us can jam here for a bit and get you more comfortable. We all just wear jeans, nothing fancy it’s just friends having fun. Rex likes it when there’s live music and he doesn’t have anyone booked.” Eliot explained.

 

Tony looked around at the Café. “I read that Rex is able to get a few well known bands to play here.”

 

Eliot nodded. “Lots of big names, he has friends everywhere and they all like to come play for Rex. He’s a nice guy, you’ll more than likely meet him later.”

 

We stood up and both of us started to reach for the bill, Tony received a glare from Eliot and laughed. “Alright, Cowboy, this time but next time it’s on me.”

 

Eliot smirked. “I’ll hold you to that, Piano Man.” He went to pay the bill definitely pleased by the turn of events.

 

They headed outside momentarily blinded by the sun.

 

“Thanks for lunch.” Tony smiled at Eliot. “I enjoyed the company and the food.”

 

“I’m glad and you’re welcome. I’ll see you back here in two hours.” He took two steps to be standing in front of me and whispered. “Just to make my intentions clear, I plan on enjoying your company a great deal more.” He winked at me and then walked off to his car, leaving me standing there with a goofy grin on my face.

 

Guess that answered that question! Getting in the Jeep and heading home to get ready for tonight, very thankful that a few nice shirts had been packed. Taking a shower and proceeding to get ready for tonight and refusing to let my nerves to get the better of me.

 

He thought about calling Abby and sharing what was happening. She would be beyond thrilled and excited, but he just wasn’t quite ready to share this yet. Taking one last peek in the mirror to make sure he looked alright before grabbing his wallet and keys heading back to the Café.

 

Pulling up and parking, Tony was greeted by an incredible sight, Eliot had on a denim shirt that made his eyes pop and jeans that hugged his body beautifully, he was incredible. 

 

Flashing his smile, Tony greeted him. “Hey, Cowboy, long time no see.”

 

Eliot smirked. “You like calling me that don’t you?”

 

Tony shrugged. “Can’t help it, it stuck and it suits you. Is that a problem?”

 

He laughed. “For you, no, I like it when you call me that. But don’t let it go to your head.”

 

Tony put on his most innocent expression. “Moi?”

 

Eliot raised an eyebrow and grinned. “I’m not fooled by that look.” He paused and leaned into me. “But it is cute.”

 

Tony looked truly horrified. “Cute? Seriously?”

 

“Why? You can’t be cute?” Eliot patted my cheek affectionately. “I happen to like cute.”

 

“Still...” Tony whined.

 

Eliot moved his lips closer to my cheek. “What if I added sexy? Would that help?”

 

Tony knew that Eliot could feel the shiver that coursed through his body at those words mixed with the timber of Eliot’s voice. Tony’s own voice dropped an octave barely above a whisper and responded. “Yes.”

 

They pulled back and their eyes met, you could feel the connection, it was like a current running between them. Having no idea how long they stood there, lost in each other, he was pretty sure neither of them would have moved, but a passing pedestrian bumped into Eliot. 

 

Smiling Eliot took a step back and a deep breath before pulling open the door to the Café. “This will be continued later, make no mistake about that, but for now let’s head inside and set up.”

 

Pulling himself together , Tony nodded and headed inside.

 

Eliot pulled out his guitar and started playing warming up as Tony sat down at the keyboard. They began to just play together their notes dancing around one another in the air courting one another. It was their music and their dance. They played for a while and then stopped for a drink to wait for the rest of the band to show up. 

 

Taking a sip of his drink Eliot looked over at Tony. “We play well together, a natural flow.”

 

Tony smiled. “I noticed that. I’m glad you asked me to come tonight.”

 

He just smiled at the other man. “You free tomorrow afternoon?”

 

“I believe that I am, would you like me to pencil you in?”

 

He moved a little closer to Tony. “Definitely, though I’d use ink instead.” His lips barely grazed Tony’s leaving a feather light kiss upon them. How is it possible that something so simple and chaste, left Tony breathless and wanting.

 

Eliot sighed. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Pulling back to look at Eliot, he was totally confused by his statement. “Why?”

 

Eliot ran the knuckles of his left hand along the side of Tony’s face. “Because now I want more and this isn’t the time or the place for me to explore that fully.” Blue eyes met green as he continued. “I don’t want to move this along too fast, I want to take my time and I want to know all of you.”

 

“I’d like that.” 

 

Eliot’s smile lit up his face. “Good. Now let me move away before I can’t.” He stepped back, rolled his neck and shoulders. “Tomorrow then. Where you staying and I’ll pick you up?”

 

“Gulfshore Condo’s.”

 

“I know where those are, what room? Or would you rather meet me outside?”

 

Tony laughed. “I trust you, Cowboy. Penthouse suite.”

 

Eliot raised his eyebrow and snickered.

 

“What? I haven’t taken real time off in years, I decided to go all out. Are you saying I’m not worth it?” Tony teased.

 

He leered at Tony from head to toe. “Oh I’m not saying that at all.” His voice husky. “I’d say you’re worth more than that.”

 

“We have got to stop doing this here.” Tony growled out. 

 

“I know, I know. I can’t help it.”

 

Saved at the moment by the arrival of the band members, taking a deep breath and gathering his composure. Eliot proceeded to introduce to the band.

 

He stood up and pointed to me. “This is Tony; his fingers are going to grace the keys to night.” They all smiled and nodded in my direction.

 

“This is Louis and he’s our drummer.” He pats him on the back.

 

Louis steps forward to shake my hand. “Hi, Tony, glad you could join us.”

 

Grabbing the second man by his shoulders, Eliot continues. “This here scallywag is Sal and he plays bass.”

 

Sal stepped forward laughing. “He’s calling me a scallywag, the stories I could tell. Hi! You can tell me how he dragged you into our little group later, we’ll swap some stories.” Tony smiled ,the DiNozzo smile, and the group just shook their heads.

 

Eliot pointed to the last man. “Last, but certainly not least is Jacob and he will be playing the harmonica, the harp, the mouth organ. Either way he’ll be blowing hot air.”

 

“Seriously El, someone needs to slap some sense into you. Hi, Tony.”

 

Eliot laughed and sat back down beside Tony. 

 

“So do we have a name?” Tony inquired.

 

Sal laughed. “Damn Eliot, you usually tell anyone that right off the bat.” He looked over at Tony. “I apologize for this buffoon’s lack of common courtesy, we call ourselves SNAFU.”

 

Tony snickered and looked at Eliot. “You holding out on me, Cowboy? Should I be worried that beer bottles are gonna fly at my head?”

 

“No beer bottles are going to fly at your head. We just liked the name SNAFU with us all being military and all that. And before you go off on a tangent about you not being military, Piano Man, just remember where you work.” Eliot looked around the table at the rest of the guys smiling at him. “What?”

 

Sal smirked, his brown eyes full of unchecked mischief. “Cowboy? Is there something you’d like to share with the rest of the class Eliot?”

 

Eliot sent a glare over to Sal. “Not particularly.” He saw out of the corner of his eye that Tony was fighting not to laugh. “Et tu Brutus?” That was all Tony could take and he started laughing. Eliot tried to continue his supposed anger, but the sound of Tony laughing was too much.

 

Eliot sighed. “What do you want to know?”

 

Sal leaned forward conspiratorially. “Everything.”

 

Tony started in a sing song tone of voice. “Well, my mommy and daddy got married and at least once had sex, my sperm self, being the best and most-“ Eliot put his hand over Tony’s mouth and Tony just looked at him with the most innocent face that he could manage and shrugged his shoulders.

 

Louis shook his head. “Seems you’ve met your match there, El.”

 

Tony just smiled his million dollar smile. 

 

Jacob laughed and sat back in his seat. “Serves you right after the grief you always give us about anyone new in our lives.” He looked over at Tony. “It’s a wonder my wife married me after she met him!”

 

Tony was quickly figuring out that his friends had no issue with him being a man and it felt damn good.

 

Eliot turned his head and smiled at Tony. “Tony’s a Federal Agent with NCIS out of DC, I saw him at the piano today and he was staring at it like it was going to jump him. One thing led to another and I finally was able to get him to play and asked him to play with us. And before you ask the answer is yes, I would like to see more of him.”

 

Sal snorted in his drink. “Ooohhhhh…how much do you want to see?”

 

Tony laughed. “You know Cowboy that did come out wrong.”

 

Eliot raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying I have no desire to see more of you?”

 

Tony stammered. “No…that’s…not, well shit! There’s no good way to answer that one is there?”

 

Eliot leaned in to Tony, his warm breath running across his ear as he whispered. “Not really, because I do want to see more of you.”

 

Tony shivered as he tried to control his body’s reaction. He figured it was time for a little payback of his own. He placed his hand on Eliot’s knee and started tracing a gentle pattern there and when one of the guys spoke to him he answered, like nothing was going on.

 

“So what brought you to Galveston?” Jacob asked.

 

Tony smiled. “A much needed break and vacation.” Tony’s hand moved up the inside of Eliot’s thigh running his fingers up and down in a feather light touch. Tony heard Eliot groan as his finger barely brushed over his crotch.

 

“Do you like it here? There’s a lot to see, good time of year for it as well.” Sal mentioned.

 

“It’s beautiful, I really have enjoyed it so far. I wasn’t aware I had such a love for the ocean.” Tony continued moving his hand up and down Eliot’s thigh adding patterns as he continued, grazing over a very hard cock and he could hear Eliot’s breathing speed up.

 

Eliot was trying so hard to stay calm and in some sort of control, but his body was screaming at him to take Tony right there, to ravage his body in a hundred different ways. He reached under the table and stopped Tony’s hand, taking it in his own. Tony turned to look at Eliot and green eyes met blue, both full of lust and desire. 

 

Sal, Jacob and Louis watched with a mixture of humor and satisfaction, they may not know Tony all that well, but the connection between the two men could be felt by all sitting at the table it was palpable and Eliot sure as hell deserved to find something like that.

 

Sal cleared his throat. “Looks like it’s about time for us to play, everybody ready?” The table tried to hide their smiles as Eliot and Tony shook themselves out of their haze.

 

“What’s on the bill tonight?” Jacob asked as he headed onto the stage.

 

“Freeform Blues and Jazz, sound good?” Eliot looked around to make sure they were all on the same page.

 

Louis looked over the drums. “Sounds great, beautiful night for that.”

 

Sal nodded. “Cool, man…real cool.” Tony snickered at that and started to get up, but Eliot grabbed his belt loop and pulled him back down and closer. Eliot’s voice deep and full of need made even sexier in Tony’s opinion by the heavy southern drawl.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? Do you think I’m going to let you go after you have my body screaming for release?” With each word Eliot brought their faces closer together, their lips so close they could feel their breath mingling on their lips.

 

Tony could barely breathe, his heart was pounding in his chest and his body felt like it was on fire. “What are you going to do about it, Cowboy?” 

 

Eliot’s lips joined with Tony’s the fire between them ignited and ready to burn white hot, the kiss was intense and demanding, Eliot wanted all of Tony and he let him know it. In turn Tony let Eliot know he was his for the taking, that he couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to. Eliot pulled back his breathing ragged; caressing Tony’s face, he uttered one heart felt word. “Mine.” Tony smiled and leaned into his touch and whispered. “Yours.”

 

“Now let’s go make some music we can share with the public.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and helped him up as they headed on stage.

 

Eliot stepped up to the mic. “Good evening, y’all. Tonight we’re gonna play some blues and Jazz, on the Harmonica we have Jacob, the drums Louis, the bass Sal, the keys Tony and I’m Eliot vocals and guitar. We call ourselves SNAFU.” Tony chuckled and Eliot smiled and continued. “We hope you enjoy the music tonight, if there’s something you want to hear please let us know and if we can we’ll play it. Grab yourself a drink, sit back and enjoy.”

 

Sal started with the bass and as they all got a feel for the music they joined in one by one. Tony was amazed at how good it felt and how seamlessly he fit in. He just allowed the music the flow through him, as he felt it his fingers played, it was remarkable.

 

They played for nearly an hour before they took a break. Eliot grabbed Tony and escorted him out the back door, propping it open so it wouldn’t close, the minute the door was secure he pushed Tony against the wall his body pinning Tony’s.

 

Eliot captured Tony’s lips, pressing into his body leaving no room between them. Eliot’s tongue mapped every inch of his mouth intent on claiming ownership. There was heat building between the two of them that they were unable to control. 

 

Tony needed more and wrapped his arms around Eliot’s waist, pulling him tighter, moaning as their erections ground together through the fabric of their jeans. Tony had never felt so consumed and it was something he never wanted to stop. 

 

The kiss in its intensity paled in comparison to the lava flowing through Tony’s body. The need for more skin, the need for more anything all he knew was that he wanted it all. Eliot started leaving a trail of fiery kisses down Tony’s neck.

 

Tony moaned. “God, please don’t stop.” He managed to murmur.

 

At the sound of Tony’s voice and the please, Eliot bit down, marking Tony, he was his and that was all there was about it.

 

Tony groaned and grinding his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together, and their need great. Eliot managed to come to his senses.

 

Lifting his lips from Tony’s neck and resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder, he panted, trying to settle his heart down. “Tony, not here, not like this. I want more. Let’s finish our set and go home.”

 

Tony took in air. “You’re right, ok…settling down.” Neither one willing to fully distance themselves from the other, settling down became more difficult. Eliot leaned in and kissed Tony once more conveying the promise of later and all that would entail. 

 

They separated, straightened their clothing, and headed back inside, only to be met by the grinning faces. Tony blushed, but smiled brightly, kissed Eliot on the cheek and headed back to the piano.

 

Eliot looked at his friends trying to maintain a scowl, but couldn’t and finally just grinned.

 

They burst out laughing. 

 

Sal found his voice first. “Hey man, we’re really just yanking your chain! Truth is, it’s good to see you like this, been awhile and we’re happy for you. Tony seems like a nice guy and it’s obvious he digs you for some reason!”

 

“Louis is just jealous that you were making out and he’s all celibate.” Jacob smirked at Louis. “And let me just say as a happily married man, with a beautiful wife, DAMN! You two looked hot together!”

 

Tony shook his head laughing. “Well duh, look at us!” He sent a mock glare over to Louis. “Be warned though, I don’t share and I do carry a gun. Not to mention one of my best friends is a Forensic Scientist and she’s always reminding us that she is one of the few people that can kill someone and leave no forensic evidence. Don’t make me try her out, I just met you.”

 

Louis just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Eliot laughed put his finger under Louis’s chin and gently closed his mouth. “You already know I don’t share.”

 

Louis laughed and threw his hands in the air. “Ok…I get it, neither of you share and apparently Tony has some scary friends.” Tony just shrugged.

 

“Everybody ready?” They all nodded and Eliot sent Tony a wink before turning to the crowd. “We’re back! Everybody ready for some more? Grab a drink and a snack and let’s make some music.”

 

They played for close to two hours and then called it a night. The crowd feed on their good humor, their camaraderie, and the great music. 

 

“Alright, everybody ready to head out? Tony, man your fingers are magic on the keyboard. Really hope we get to play again soon totally amazing.” Sal patted Tony on his back.

 

“Thanks, don’t know when I’ve had this much fun. Loved playing with you guys. Glad to meet you all as well, really would like to hear stories sometime!” Tony smiled at the men.

 

Sal nodded as he headed out the door. “We’ll work on that. Later!”

 

Jacob smirked evilly. “Oh definitely Tony, I’m sure my wife would love to share some as well. Remember Eliot, paybacks a bitch. Look forward to seeing you again Tony. Night all.”

 

Louis laughed. “You’re in trouble now! Have fun you two, Tony great meeting you and look forward to seeing you soon. I’ll even see if I can’t locate some pictures of El here.” Louis waved as he headed off into the night.

 

Eliot and I headed out the Café doors and ended up standing in front of my Jeep. 

 

“So Cowboy, your car someplace safe?” Eliot moved closer to Tony.

 

“Yep.”

 

Just the nearness of his body was causing Tony’s heart to beat erratically and he had to remind himself to breathe. Unable to grasp his thoughts in any sort of coherent way I merely whispered. “Kiss me.”

 

“As you wish.” As the words left his mouth, his lips captured mine and he pulled Tony into a hot, wet kiss. He nibbled on his lips before snaking his tongue between them, Tony responded to the kiss and moaned into Eliot’s mouth as desire and need coursed through his body.

 

He released Tony’s mouth and whispered roughly in his ear. “Get in and drive, now. If you don’t I will take you right here.” Nodding to let him know he was heard, he struggled to get the keys into his shaking hands. 

 

Eliot slipped in the passenger seat as the car was started and they headed to the Condo. Eliot walked in the door after Tony, pushes it closed and turned to Tony pushing him into the door as his lips begin ravaging Tony’s in a brutal kiss that sent shivers through out Tony’s entire body, moaning as their hips were thrusting into each other. Eliot growled and grabbed the sides of Tony’s shirt and ripped it open, buttons scattering on the floor as his lips blazed a heated tail from his neck down.

 

Finding the pebbled nubs Eliot ran his tongue around it before taking it in his mouth. Tony groaned and took a hand running it through Eliot’s hair and holding him in place. Tony gasped as his nails raked over his pebbled nub, He arched into his touch hissing at the sheer pleasure Eliot is coaxing from his body. His hands search for the belt making quick work of it and he unbuttoned his jeans. 

 

Tony thrust into Eliot’s hands trying to silently beg for more, more of everything. But Eliot takes his time here, enthralled at the picture Tony makes as his lips are swollen, his eyes glazed and his face flushed and Eliot was sure if he could see Tony’s eyes that they would be mere slivers of green and his pupils blown with desire.

 

Excruciatingly slow, Eliot continues to lower the zipper; Tony’s cock is throbbing straining at the zipper to get free. Eliot runs his hand down Tony’s thigh and then back up again, just as Tony had teased him at the table in the Café. Eliot only gently grazes Tony’s erection.

 

Tony continues to try and thrust into Eliot’s hand as his cock aches for his touch. Eliot ignores the silent plea as he continues the journey up the opposite thigh, Eliot’s touch still teasing and once again only gently grazes his leaking cock.

 

Tony moaned as he felt Eliot’s hands at his hips, pushing his jeans down. Eliot growled as he realized Tony was commando. “Jesus, Tony. Damn good thing I didn’t know that earlier.” Freeing his neglected dick,his heated breath wafts over the cock head a tremor runs through Tony’s body.

 

Eliot runs his tongue over the head of Tony’s cock claiming all the pre-cum that had collected there. He runs his tongue down the shaft and back up again. 

 

Tony begs. “Please … Eliot.” Eliot lifts his head to look at Tony.

 

“Please what Tony?” And continues licking and caressing with his tongue, the head of Tony’s cock.

 

“Suck me, touch me more…anything, but I need to cum. God, Please Eliot make me cum.” Tony gasped out.

 

Eliot wrapped his lips around Tony’s cock an engulfing it in the hot, wet heat of his mouth. ‘Tony hiss’s at the sensations that Eliot’s tongue and mouth are causing in him. Tony reaches his hand out to stabilize his shaking body and places one on the wall and one on Eliot’s head.

 

Tony manages to look down and growls as his cock disappears into Eliot’s mouth, Tony feels the tongue running along the glans. “Oh shit.” Tony exclaims, when he saw Eliot’s lips wrapped around his dick, the sight is too erotic for Tony to watch.

 

Tony wasn’t going to be able to hold out long, it just felt too damn good. Eliot ran a hand down between Tony’s legs, teasing his puckered hole by running his fingers around the muscles at the entrance. The dual sensations were going to be Tony’s undoing, his hips began to thrust with urgent need for more as Eliot eased one finger inside Tony’s ass.

 

Tony felt the tingle in the base of his spine,his balls tightening as his body begged for release. Eliot’s finger found the sweet spot and as he rubbed it Tony couldn’t hold it anymore. Tony cried out his release and streams of hot cum shot down Eliot’s throat. Tony gasped as aftershocks went through his body, the only reason he was standing was because Eliot was holding him up.

 

Eliot stood up claiming Tony’s mouth once again in a wet and dirty kiss, Tony able to tasting himself on Eliot’s tongue. 

 

Tony began pulling at Eliot’s shirt. “Clothes,” he panted. “too many clothes on.” Tony started on Eliot’s clothes wanting to feel his skin on him. 

 

They divested each other of their clothing and managed to make their way to the bed room, falling onto the bed, and their bodies entwined aching with need. Eliot’s lips locked on Tony’s as he eased a finger in gently, “Lube...where?” Obviously neither could put together a coherent thought.

 

“Drawer…left.” Tony’s body opened around the finger and was clasped with wet heat; Eliot continued working that finger in and out slowly before adding a second. Tony writhed against the fingers penetrating his ass, wanting more, needing more. He wanted Eliot inside of him. But Eliot was intent on driving Tony over the edge, he began playing with Tony’s dick, making it hard again as his fingers prepared me. Tony looked at Eliot as he hovered over Tony. 

 

Tony circled his arms around Eliot’s back, fingers grasping for leverage. Eliot positioned his weeping cock at Tony’s entrance and threw Tony’s legs around his hips and inch by inch filled him. Giving Tony a moment to adjust to Eliot’s girth, Tony reveled in the fullness that was the other man. Tony wrapped his legs around Eliot and pulled him closer and deeper inside his body. Tony smirked as he caused Eliot to moan. 

 

Eliot pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in brushing Tony’s sweet spot. Seeing the reaction and knowing he was in the right position, he began thrusting in earnest. Tony felt every inch of Eliot as his body was claimed by Eliot.

 

Eliot leaned down and crushed his lips to Tony’s as he neared his release. He placed a hand between their bodies and began stroking Tony’s cock in time with his thrusts. He felt Tony’s dick swell as he neared release. “Cum for me again, Tony, give it up for me.” Eliot demanded as he felt his own release nearing.

 

“Eliot.” Tony screamed as he covered Eliot’s hand with his release. Lifting up and tilting his head back, Eliot cried out as he came. Tony could feel the heat and he remembered vaguely hearing his name coming off Eliot’s lips as the warmth of his cum filled him. Their breathing was ragged as they struggled to come out of the haze. Eliot gently pulled out of Tony and rolled to his side. Tony moaned at the loss.

 

They looked at each other as they floated back down to earth, Eliot’s hand reached to gently push the dampened hair off Tony’s forehead, and his hand came to rest on his chest. Lost in each other and too spent to get up and wash up, Eliot grabbed his shirt and wiped both of them down the best he could and pulled Tony close to him as they started to drift off to sleep. 

 

“Eliot whispered in Tony’s ear. “I’m not letting you go.” Knowing that he meant it, though he wasn’t quite sure how they were going to work it all out, he knew that Tony was his and that was all he needed to know.

 

“Don’t let go, I don’t want you to.” They both smiled as they fell asleep, content to be in each other’s arms.


	2. Con Affetto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my Beta Amy!!

Tony and Eliot found themselves spending more and more time together and opening up about everything in their lives. 

 

“When do you have to go back, Piano man?”

 

“Two weeks left.” Tony hesitated not sure how to say everything that was going on in his head. “What if I don’t want it to end Eliot? What if I want to find a way for this to continue?”

 

Eliot moved closer to the other man. “What do you want then Tony? And I don’t want a half assed answer, I want the truth.” His blue eyes bored into the green with clear meaning.

 

“I want us. I want what we have discovered to grow, and I don’t want to hide it. I …I want it all. Everything that I never dared dream of having; a real relationship, and a commitment to that.” Tony seemed to be searching for words as he continued. “I want to continue bringing music into my everyday existence, move to a place that will allow that to flourish. Cooking too. Does this all make any sense?”

 

“It does. You want to accept and open up your life to everything that you love and enjoy. That includes maybe having a real relationship with me. Possibly working together on building a life together. Makes perfect sense Tony. You have come full circle from where you started and want to continue. Exactly what Gibbs was trying to accomplish by you getting away for a while.”

 

“I mean he never may have bargained that you would meet someone, but everything else definitely. So have you mentioned any of this in your conversations with Abby or him? About me? Your dreams? Things you’ve discovered?”

 

“I have mentioned part of it and they are flying out this weekend to see me. I kinda wanted to introduce you in person. They are starting to see the changes in me Cowboy; the two of them know me. But you, well you mean the world to me and I want them to see you and not just hear about you.”

 

Eliot smiled at Tony’s honesty and realized he was ready to tell him about his job. If they were going to move forward then he needed to share all of him. They had both had enough secrets in their lives. 

 

“Time to tell you what my job is Tony. If you want us to move forward there can be no secrets.” Eliot took a deep breath. “For a better lack of words, we right wrongs. People that have been taken in by con men. Handed over life savings, patents stolen. Kind of modern day Robin Hoods.”

 

“Sometimes things are in the gray area of legality, but we really do try to keep it legal. But when you’re playing this sort of con, well we straddle the edge a lot. We pull cons. Big ones usually and they are high stakes.” He lifted his eyes to meet Tony’s half expecting to see revulsion and disbelief, after all the man was a Fed. But what he saw blew him away. There was understanding, a bit of surprise, support and an insatiable curiosity.

 

“So, am I going to meet these people? Or is that a big no-no? Maybe I can help sometime, right? I mean even Feds straddle that fine line Eliot. Not everything is legal and above board when trying to right the wronged or bring justice.” Tony smiled that DiNozzo smile that suckered Eliot in every time. “You know that is really cool, right? And don’t worry, we will tell Gibbs the right way. If we kept this from him it would be far worse.”

 

Eliot grinned. “You’re really ok with all of that? It’s not taboo or something?”

 

“Can’t tell the world for a multitude of reasons, but I don’t see a real issue El. I mean you aren’t the ones that fleeced the people that come to you for help. You’re the ones that make it right.”

 

Eliot pulled Tony to him wrapping his arms around his waist and cupped his hand to his neck bringing his lips to meet his own. All thoughts other than Tony being in his arms flew out the window and all he knew was that he intended to keep the man by his side.

 

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and nibbled the same path causing Tony to moan. His tongue entering the wet heat began to claim the other man’s mouth as his hands found their way to his firm ass and squeezed. Pulling him tighter against his body, their cocks met through their clothes and the need began to burn through them.

 

Their hands began tearing clothes off one another as the need to feel skin overtook them. Clothes fell into a pile on the floor though their lips never separated. Finally, gloriously naked, they drew tightly against one another, the electricity flowing between them as their cocks found one another. Grinding their hips together to gain more friction, the sensation caused them both to gasp as the flames of desire climbed higher.

 

“Eliot…I don’t want to wait …I want you now…need you now.” Tony managed to gasp out the words.

 

Eliot wanted nothing more than to give in, but not yet. He wanted to drive his green eyed lover insane with need and make him beg. He kneaded the globes of Tony’s ass as he allowed his fingers to slide closer and closer to the other man’s entrance and upon reaching it, grazed over it. Tony’s hips bucked up at the touch wanting and needing more. He felt like he would explode if Eliot didn’t stop teasing.

 

Eliot’s fingers were persistent and began to tease the puckered hole, finding it still loose from the morning. He dipped a finger in and back out again, repeating the action going deeper and deeper. Feeling Tony riding his one finger he added two more and crooked one finger making sure to hit his prostate with every pass.

 

Tony’s heartbeat was erratic and breathing near nonexistent as his body craved more. More of everything, his fingers, lips, tongue, and cock, simply more of the man himself. Tony didn’t remember ever giving himself this way before. He was surrendering to Eliot in a primal way and knew that no other’s touch would even come close to eliciting this type of response.

 

But he had no intentions of anyone else ever touching him again. They may not have worked out the details, but this was what they both wanted. They would figure it out one way or the other. Eliot pushed harder on his sweet spot causing a shudder to run through his body.

 

He was most assuredly on fire and Eliot was the only person who could put it out. “Damn it Eliot! Please fuck me. I need you inside me.”

 

Eliot took one hand away from the other man’s ass and slid it between their bodies as he took both their cocks in his firm grip using the pre-cum from both as lubrication.

 

Growling in Tony’s ear as he stroked them together, “Is this what you want?”

 

Tony shook his head. “Want you inside me. Need you inside me when I cum. Want you fucking me. Marking me. Claiming me.”

 

Growling at his lover’s words, his lips traveled down his neck nipping and sucking until he reached the juncture at the shoulder where he bit down as Tony cried out. 

 

Eliot released their cocks causing a whimper to escape Tony’s lips. Flipping the younger man around to face the wall, he looked at his ass and growled. 

 

“So sexy.” Running his fingers down the younger man’s crack, he slowly pushed three fingers inside. Tony thrust back against his fingers, begging for more.

 

Eliot drawled into his ear. “I’m gonna give you more. Gonna fill you with my nice hard cock in that tight sweet ass. Is that what you want?”

 

“God, yes.”

 

He lined his cock at the other man’s entrance and in one thrust filled the tight ass with his dick until he bottomed out. 

 

“You feel so good Tony; you’re so tight around my cock.” Eliot, unable to control the need and desire that Tony awakened, began thrusting with abandon. Tony muttered incoherently as his prostate was grazed with every thrust.

 

Reaching around grabbing his lover’s leaking and throbbing cock, he stroked it with the same rhythm. Feeling his cock swell in his hand, he knew that Tony was ready to come and squeezed the younger man’s cock firmly as Tony screamed his cum coating the wall, and Eliot’s hand.

 

His muscles contracted around his dick as he struggled not to cum, wanting to feel more of Tony’s heat and warmth surround him. He held on for a few more thrusts before his release overtook him and he roared Tony’s name.

 

Collapsing against Tony as his body struggled to come down from the orgasm, he tenderly kissed Tony’s shoulders and back.

 

“Holy shit El!”

 

“Can’t help it Tony, it’s what you do to me. I always want and pray for more control, but I think the prayers are getting confused and instead I get no control and a need greater that I have ever felt.”

 

Turning his head towards Eliot for a kiss, “And may I never stop causing that reaction in you”.

 

“Not going to be a problem. I can’t get enough of you and I never will. Come on. Let’s shower and we can try and figure out some details about what we’re going to do, how’s that sound?”

 

“Sounds heavenly.” They showered together using that time to reconnect in a sensual way as they took care of one another with light caressing touches and kisses. Exiting the shower and grabbing boxers, they went to the kitchen to grab a bite and a drink.

 

Making quick sandwiches from the left over meatloaf Tony had made and grabbing a couple bottles of water, they walked over to the couch to sit comfortably together.

 

“Let me start by saying that I can be based anywhere Tony. You don’t need to think about transferring or leaving the family you’ve found in your team. Nate has been toying with the idea of moving operations anyway, so it’s a moot point.” Eliot smiled as Tony relaxed.

 

“Then it’s really not too difficult. I was planning on moving anyway. Want a place that is reliable and has a kitchen. With the two of us liking to cook, it needs to be a nice kitchen.”

 

“And a music room, Tony. We both need that.”

 

“Maybe a house then, so we could play whenever we wanted. I’ll be the first to admit I missed it more than I realized and I need it. When you had me play that first time, my fingers hit the keys and it felt like home. But it’s also the fact that we share it and it’s a part of us.”

 

“A house would be great. I have money Tony. My job may be unorthodox but I do get paid. I made money when I was in the Special Forces saved and made some sound investments.” Eliot wanted to be clear on that issue.

 

“Money wasn’t something I was concerned about. And I never figured you for a freeloader Eliot, so stop that train of thought right there. We may as well buy a nice house that suits us and not settle. That is one of the things Gibbs kept drilling into me, not to settle and I get it now.”

 

“In which ways?”

 

Tony laughed. “All of them. I settled for one night stands out of fear. Settled for my apartment believing that was all I needed. I settled for preventing music from coming back in my life because no one would understand. And I settled for living a half life because I was afraid to accept all facets.”

 

“And now you’ve had your epiphany?”

 

“Yep.” Tony leaned over the table and kissed Eliot with every emotion that was flowing through his body. “You knocked on the door and I opened it. There will be some issues when we go back, a lot of people will be surprised, but that’s ok.”

 

“I like the sound of that. We. Very nice ring to it. What about Tim and Ziva?”

 

Tony pursed his lips in thought. “Surprised definitely. I think there may be a few rough patches. Only because they see me one way and I won’t be returning to that Tony so to speak. Yes, the humor, movies and the jock, those are all facets of the real me. But the intelligence, music, and you - those new facets will take some adjusting.”

 

“And I am ok if they can’t. It’s time and I am ready.”

 

Eliot smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “Good. Waited a long time for you and I’m not giving you up without a fight, and I fight dirty.” He chuckled at the bemused expression on Tony’s face.

 

“We all have our own demons, Piano Man and all it takes is one person to touch us in ways we only dreamed about, hoped for and prayed for to Gods that we weren’t sure we believed in anymore. You and I have seen the worst the world has to offer. It’s why we do the jobs we do.”

 

“But all that takes its toll and in one moment you can find the one thing that makes it all worth while. That reminds you of the time before the darkness and becomes your everything. I imagine we’ll have fights and have moments where what we see infiltrates our home, but through it all we will have one another and together we will come out the other side.”

 

“Can’t ask for much more than that and that is pretty damn close to perfect.”

 

Tony smiled and his green eyes met blue. “That it is Eliot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCIS or Leverage and make no money from this story. I really wish I did own them though...the fun I could have!


End file.
